


guardian angel

by poetictragedy



Series: thirty prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Series, Protective!Scott, References to Abuse, References to Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he doesn't see his best friend, Isaac, for more than a week, Scott starts to worry and he decides to see what's going on. What he finds isn't at all what he expected and Scott decides to help Isaac the only way he knows how.  (AU-ish)</p><hr/><p>Neither of them say anything for a moment and then Isaac murmurs, “Thanks for doing that, Scott. You’re kind of like… my guardian angel.”</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me,” Scott mumbles, laughing as he kisses Isaac’s forehead, lips brushing along his hairline. </p><p>“Why’d you do it?”</p><p>“Because…” Trailing off, Scott shrugs his shoulders and moves a hand up, running his fingers through Isaac’s hair. “You’re my best friend and I love you,” he answers, finally, and hugs Isaac tightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guardian angel

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: companion.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes you find.

It’s been a week since Scott has seen Isaac and he’s starting to worry about his best friend. He knows that the other boy is having a hard time, especially now that his mom is gone, but Scott knows that Isaac would come to him whenever he was sad. So he goes from wondering if the boy is sick to thinking he did something to upset his best friend.

After another day of silence and not seeing Isaac at school, Scott decides to go over to his house. He hops off the school bus, runs in the house to put his bag away, and goes back outside to get on his bike, pedaling as fast as he can to the Lahey house, despite his asthma.

The house is quiet when Scott gets there and that causes his stomach to twist uneasily. He stares at the building with narrowed eyes before jumping off his bike, letting it clatter to the driveway. With his chest tightening like it does before an asthma attack, Scott goes up the porch steps and knocks lightly.

Scott stuffs his hand into his pockets and faintly hears footsteps behind the door, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He’s not sure what he’s going to say to Isaac when he sees him, just knows that he’s going to hug his best friend because he hasn’t been able to do that for a  _week_.

A moment later, the door squeaks open and Isaac peeks out, his eyes widening when he sees Scott. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you,” Scott answers, frowning. “Can I come in?”

“No, you shouldn’t.” There’s fear in Isaac’s voice and Scott swallows thickly, moving toward the door, hesitantly reaching out for the knob. “No, Scott, he’ll come back and — and see you.”

Scott stops and blinks, looking up at Isaac. “Who?”

“Dad…”

“Your dad doesn’t mind when I’m over,” Scott argues and moves to push the door open, biting his lip as he steps inside the house. Isaac is standing a few feet away with his back to Scott and he can see that the other boy’s shoulders are shaking. “Is?”

Isaac whimpers and shakes his head. “No, you can’t be here,” he whispers, repeating it like a mantra, and Scott’s heart drops into the pit of his stomach.

With a careful step and then another, Scott comes forward to put his hand on Isaac’s shoulder, touching it lightly. He swallows and moves so he’s standing in front of the other boy, slipping his hand from Isaac’s shoulder to his face, cupping his cheek gently.

And what he sees when Isaac lifts his gaze makes Scott sick to his stomach.

“Oh my god, Is…”

“It’s — it’s not that bad. Right, Scott?  _Right_?” Isaac’s eyes are misty and fresh tears well up, streaming down his face. He shakes his head and moves his hands to grip the front of Scott’s shirt, holding onto it tightly.

The black eye looks fresh and there’s a bruise on Isaac’s jaw. It makes Scott wonder if there are other bruises on his best friend’s body or, worse, cuts or scrapes. It takes him a long moment to tear his eyes away from the purple-yellow-green bruise on Isaac’s jaw and when he looks up, Scott swallows, shaking his head.

“You can’t let him do this, Isaac,” he whispers, dragging the pad of his thumb across Isaac’s cheekbone slowly. “How long as he been doing it?”

Isaac shakes his head and chews on his lip. “Since mom died. He — it was my fault she died, Scott. She got sick because of me,” he answers in a broken voice and anger courses through Scott’s veins, boiling under his skin.

“It’s not your fault.” The words are firm and Scott lifts his other hand, gently cradle the other side of Isaac’s face. “Your mother got sick, Isaac, and it wasn’t your fault; it wasn’t  _anyone’s_  fault,” he says, his eyes searching Isaac’s.

The other boy doesn’t answer, just starts sobbing and wraps his arms around Scott’s neck, burying his face against his sleeve. Scott hesitantly wraps his arms around Isaac’s torso and holds him as close as possible, worried about hurting him further.

A few minutes later, Isaac hiccups and pulls back, dropping his hand before moving up the stairs, tugging the ends of his sleeves over his hands. Scott follows him and puts a comforting hand on his back, letting Isaac lead him to his bedroom.

When they get there, Scott toes out of his sneakers and watches Isaac lay on the middle of his bed before curling up into a ball. The sight breaks his heart and Scott swallows, padding over to the bed before laying down next to Isaac.

“You have to tell someone,” he whispers against Isaac’s ear as he wraps both arms around him, nuzzling his nose against the other’s curls.

“I can’t,” Isaac murmurs and he sniffles, moving his hand down to Scott’s, running shaky fingertips along his knuckles. “He’ll find out and k - k -  _kill me_.”

Scott sighs and presses his head against the back of Isaac’s, turning his hand over to lace their fingers together. It’s not unusual for them to lay together like this and Scott remembers the last time they did: the night of Mrs. Lahey’s funeral. Isaac was a mess and Melissa didn’t even bother telling him to leave, just let Scott hold him and comfort him the only way he knew how.

Silence falls over them and Scott brushes his thumb along Isaac’s, listening to his ragged breathing, wondering what else Mr. Lahey has done to him. He clenches his jaw and tries to tamp down his anger but it keeps coming back, stronger than ever.

Isaac eventually falls asleep and, after making sure he’s out, Scott slips out of bed before going down to Mr. Lahey’s room. He stands outside for a moment, gathering the courage to do what he’s about to, and goes into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

With his heart beating wildly behind his ribs, Scott goes to the bed and sits down on the edge, picking the telephone up. He dials his mom’s number, listens to it ring, and hangs up when she doesn’t answer. Scott dials the number to the hospital and waits for someone to pick up, asking for his mom as soon as the line clicks over.

Melissa comes on the line and asks Scott what he wants. He asks, in a rush of breath, if she can come pick him and Isaac up at the Lahey house. When she asks why, Scott bites his lip and gives her the answer, asking if she’ll hurry and call Sheriff Stilinski.

After hanging up, Scott dials a random number and lets it ring for a moment before setting the phone back down. He does this so if Mr. Lahey hits redial, he won’t know who Scott called. 

Scott leaves the bedroom and goes back to Isaac’s, slipping into bed with him once again, wrapping his arms around the other boy protectively. Isaac may be bigger than Scott but there’s nothing in the world Scott wouldn’t do for his best friend. And he wants to protect him from his dad the best he can and he just hopes that calling his mother was the right thing to do.

Listening to the sound of Isaac’s breathing, Scott eventually lets himself fall asleep and he doesn’t wake up until half an hour later, when a door slams downstairs. Both boys awake and Isaac sits up, looking at Scott with wide eyes before pointing to the window. “Go,” he says, his voice panicked.

“No, I’m staying right here.” Scott wraps his arms around Isaac again and doesn’t budge when the other boy pushes him away. He stops, though, and just slumps against Scott, the two of them listening to glasses clinking together.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs has Scott’s heart pounding so hard he’s afraid it’s going to beat out of his chest. He puts Isaac behind him, acting like a barrier between the both and his father, and watches the door open. 

Frank Lahey stands in the doorway with a bottle of whiskey in his hands and narrows his eyes at the two on the bed. “What are you doing here, Scott?”

“I was worried about Isaac,” Scott answers and gulps, feeling Isaac shake against his back. 

“As you can see,” Frank says, motioning to his son with the bottle, “he’s just fine. Why don’t you go on home now?”

Scott shakes his head, clenching his jaw. “No,” he says, moving his hands back behind him, taking Isaac’s. He laces their fingers together and squeezes he other boy’s hands gently. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“S’that so?”

“Yeah,” Scott says and nods, “it is.”

When Frank comes forward, Scott doesn’t move. He stays put where he is and keeps his hands on Isaac’s, listening to him whimper. It breaks his heart and Scott honest to god  _hates_  Mr. Lahey. The smell of liquor comes off his breath when he leans over and looks Scott in the eye, his glasses falling down his nose.

“Listen to me, boy,” he says, jabbing the bottom of the bottle against Scott’s chest. “Go home to your mama and leave Isaac alone.”

Mustering all the courage he can, Scott takes a hand away from Isaac’s and smacks the bottle out of Frank’s hand. “Why don’t  _you_  leave him alone? What did he do to you?”

“You little — ” Frank starts, turning to look at the broken bottle on the floor. When he turns around, Scott scrambles off the bed and pulls Isaac with him, the pair running out of the room.

They make it to the stairs before Frank catches up with them and Scott tells Isaac to go before him, to get outside. The other boy looks at him with a worried expression and Scott nods, telling him it’s okay. He watches Isaac run down the stairs and backs down them himself, his eye locked on Mr. Lahey, who’s half-stumbled down the stairs after them.

“Why do you care about a piece of shit like him?” Frank asks and Scott stops dead in his tracks, staring up at the man. Which is a mistake because when Frank gets closer, he grabs Scott by the collar of his shirt and hauls him up. “Don’t tell me my son’s a faggot now,” he says and Scott hates him, hates him so much it actually hurts.

From downstairs, Isaac yells Scott’s name and he hollers back, “I’m fine, Is! Just go outside and wait for my mom and Sheriff Stilinski.”

The look on Frank’s face when Scott says that is priceless and he kicks a leg out, his foot connecting with the man’s groin. He falls onto the stairs and tumbles down them, rolling onto the floor with a loud groan. 

“Scott! Are you alright?” Isaac asks and Scott nods, pushing himself to his feet before taking the other boy outside, wrapping both arms around him. They lean against the car and watch as three police cruisers come up the street, all of them stopping in front of the Lahey house.

The first person out is Scott’s mom and she runs over to them, wrapping them up in her arms, kissing their heads. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, mom,” Scott says, curling a hand around her jacket, wheezing a little from all the running and adrenaline. 

“What about you, Isaac? Are you okay?” Melissa’s voice is soft and she pulls away, putting her hands on either side of his face. He winces a little and shakes his head, tears welling up. “Shh, it’s alright. You’re going to be fine.”

Sheriff Stilinski passes them and a few deputies follow him into the house, all of them having their guns drawn. When he sees that, Scott pulls Isaac to him and guides the other boy’s head down onto his shoulder.

It takes half an hour for the cops to arrest Frank Lahey and Scott keeps a hold on Isaac the entire time, not letting him see his father as the sheriff puts him into the back of the cruiser. Once the car is gone, Scott lets go of Isaac and walks with him to the ambulance that came a few minutes after the cops showed up.

While they’re examining Isaac, Scott sits in the sheriff’s cruiser with his mom, his hands shaking as he tells Sheriff Stilinski what happened. He keeps looking at the ambulance every few minutes, chewing on his lower lip before asking what’s going to happen to Isaac. The sheriff says he’ll go into foster care and Scott’s eyes go wide, shaking his head.

“No! You can’t just — you can’t take him away from me!” Scott yells, hot tears streaming down his face as he pulls his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shins. “No, you can’t.”

No one says anything for a moment before Melissa asks, “He can stay with us for a few days, right? I mean, he doesn’t have any other family and I don’t want to separate them.”

“If you’re willing to foster him, he can stay with you until we find a family member that will take him in,” Sheriff Stilinski says and Scott’s heart pounds so hard he can feel it in his ears.

Everything his mom and the sheriff say after that goes unheard by Scott and he stares out the windshield, waiting for the EMTs to be done with Isaac. He jumps out of the cruiser when the other boy climbs out of the ambulance, tugging his shirt over his head.

Scott wraps his arms around Isaac’s waist and buries his face against the boy’s neck, crying against it. “I’m sorry, Is,” he whispers.

“For what?” Isaac asks, his voice raspy as he wraps his arms around Scott’s shoulders, hugging him tightly. He winces and eases up a little, pressing his face against the other boy’s hair.

“Not knowing that he was doing this.”

“I hid it, Scott, there was no way you could have known.”

They fall silent for a moment and Scott nuzzles against Isaac before pulling away, wiping his eyes with the end of his sleeve. Sheriff Stilinski comes over and says Isaac can go back in to get some of his things because he’s staying with the McCalls. 

When Isaac goes stiff and whimpers, Scott takes his hand and leads him into the house, letting him sit on the top of the stairs while he goes to gather some of his friend’s things. He shoves random stuff into a bag and picks up their shoes before joining Isaac on the stairs, walking down with him.

Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski are waiting in the cruiser for them when they get outside and Scott takes Isaac over to the car. He opens the door for him, helps him inside, and climbs in once Isaac is settled, shutting the door behind him.

The ride to Scott’s house is quiet and no one says anything until they pull into the driveway. Melissa turns to look at them and frowns before saying, “I’ll be home in a few hours. There’s food in the fridge and Scott, you know where all the sheets, blankets, and pillows are.”

“I know, mom,” Scott replies and climbs out of the car, holding his hand out to Isaac, helping him out. “We’ll be fine.”

“You better. I don’t want you two burning the house down.” Melissa laughs and rolls the window down, motioning for them to come over. She kisses Scott’s cheek and then Isaac’s, smiling at him. “I love you both,” she whispers and leans back into the car.

“We love you too.”

Isaac nods his head and smiles softly. “Thanks, Mrs. McCall… and Sheriff Stilinski,” he says, ducking his head as he and Scott turn around to walk inside.

Scott leads Isaac upstairs and takes him into his bedroom, already certain that neither of them are going to want to be alone tonight. He sets the other boy’s things down and sighs, taking him over to the bed, laying down, his arms looping around Isaac’s middle.

Neither of them say anything for a moment and then Isaac murmurs, “Thanks for doing that, Scott. You’re kind of like… my guardian angel.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Scott mumbles, laughing as he kisses Isaac’s forehead, lips brushing along his hairline. 

“Why’d you do it?”

“Because…” Trailing off, Scott shrugs his shoulders and moves a hand up, running his fingers through Isaac’s hair. “You’re my best friend and I love you,” he answers, finally, and hugs Isaac tightly.

“I love you too,” Isaac replies, the words falling against Scott’s throat.

A shiver runs down Scott’s spine and he nods. “I’m sorry you had to deal with him doing that kind of shit to you,” he whispers.

“It’s alright.”

They fall silent again and Scott cups Isaac’s chin, tilting his face up before leaning down to kiss his lips gently. He pulls away, leaning his forehead against the other boy’s, breathing in slowly.

“You kissed me.” Isaac sounds surprised and Scott laughs, nodding as he nudges their noses together. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to,” Scott replies and leans in to kiss Isaac again, smiling against his mouth before pulling back.

Isaac bites his lower lip and snuggles closer to Scott. “Okay,” he sighs and ducks his head, nuzzling against Scott’s neck, breathing against it.

Scott takes a deep breath and holds Isaac close, rubbing a hand down the middle of his back as he dozes off. He nuzzles the other boy one more time before finally falling asleep, exhausted both physically and emotionally. Seeing his best friend beaten and bruises wasn’t something Scott ever thought he’d experience but he’s glad that Isaac is okay now.


End file.
